BMFM: The Furred and the Furious
by princessebee
Summary: A collection of short, self-contained pieces prompted by other fans on my tumblr. Some cute, some sad, some... quite naughty! All of them VinniexCharley.
1. Nursemaid

_Over on my tumblr (dorkinhighheels) I occasionally invite people to send me a pairing and a prompt and I respond with a short fic. This is a collection of Biker Mice From Mars fics, specifically VinniexCharley. Some of these are extremely racy and explicit (hence the M rating), and some are cute and fluffy, and some are a combination! There is no overarching plot or timeline, they are all self-contained pieces. All of these are very quickly written (in no longer than an hour) and not extensively edited so they are rough… but I hope you enjoy them! Reviews and concrit most welcome!_

**ooo**

_Prompt from oh-my-shog: "Vinnie has a cold and Charley looks after him"._

"Sweetheart! I'm dyin' up here! Can't a mouse get a little bit of sympathy?"

"Can it, Vinnie. I've got a garage to run and I ain't interested in the soap opera that is your man flu!"

"But sweetheart! Every second I spend on my back is another second the citizens of Chi-town are denied the ultimate privilege and pleasure of seeing my studly bod and my bad ass bike - mppffwwwwbleeeuuuggghhhhhh! " whatever nonsense Vinnie was about to exhaust her ears with was abruptly cut off by the sound of stomach-churning retching as he puked his guts up into the bucked she'd left by his bedside (well - hopefully).

Charley rolled her eyes and sighed, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her wrist and dropping her wrench into the tool box that sat beside the hog she was customising for a wealthy gang president in town from Detroit. That damn mouse had gone and gotten himself sick god-only-knows-how (probably during one of his all-night benders in the skeeziest skuzziest dives in town) and all day he'd been moaning and groaning in her bed, soaking the sheets with mouse sweat, vomiting up every damn thing that passed his lips (muzzle? She still wasn't sure…) and constantly crying for her attention. How was any respectable wrench jockey supposed to get any work done, let alone a contract of THIS size?

The retching noises came to a shuddery stop, and he made an attempt at recovering some of his lost cool, his voice trembling and weak: "Not that I mind being on my back in your bed - under other circumstances - "

"Oh shutup, you ridiculous rodent!" She shouted as she found what she was looking for in the medicine cabinet and began stomping up the stairs. Honestly, talk about a manbaby! Like she didn't carry on trooping every month when she had cramps and hot flushes and dizzy spells that would probably put this supposed macho mouse in the hospital!

She came to a halt at the top of the stairs, taking in the pathetic sight before her. Vinnie was sprawled gracelessly across her bed on his stomach, shivering and sweating all at once, his fur sodden and his tail flaccid like a sad string of overcooked spaghetti between his legs, his antennae drooping. He was half covered with a blanket that she knew he'd been kicking off and pulling up again, over and over, as variously his fever raged out of control only to grip him with relentless chills. The smell of sweat and vomit made her nose wrinkle delicately at the corners, but as he opened one watery red eye and attempted a smile that was a pitiful shadow of its usual easy cockiness, she felt her heart swell with tenderness.

"Oooh," he managed to say with weak enthusiasm as he caught sight of the bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hands. "Is it time for my sponge bath, nurse?" He chortled, but it sounded feeble.

"Any more innuendo and I'll gag you with your lucky bandana," she said warningly, meeting his eye so that he quailed, smothering his face in the pillows. "And at the rate you've been puking, I'd say that would get extra unpleasant, _fast_. Now get onto your back, ya big lug."

Slowly, painfully, the muscular mouse rolled over, groaning the whole while, as she unscrewed the lid and doused the handtowel she'd brought with her.

Vinnie moaned when the cool cloth made first contact with his furry forehead, his eyes squeezing shut, then relaxing in relief as the alcohol bath finally began to soothe his fevered body.

"I've got some painkillers here too, and some electrolyte capsules," she said quietly as she smoothed the damp fabric over his ears and across his cheeks, making her way down his neck. "You're going to have both."

Vinnie shivered and yanked the blanket up again as Charley continued to bathe him. "Thanks, sweetheart," he whimpered and Charley rolled her eyes again while suppressing an affectionate smile. He really was in pain, she knew, and it stirred immense tenderness in her to have him so helpless and miserable. "Just - one thing - that will help - more - "

"What's that?" she replied gently.

"Could you - just - just - please - put on a sexy little nurse's outfit with red heels - ow!"

"Vinnie!"


	2. Make My Day

_Prompt for "three sentence fic" from an anonymous: __Vinnie/Charley, Western AU where Charlie is the Sheriff and Vinnie is the Outlaw. A little nsfw pretty please ?_

**ooo**

"That's quite a right hook you got, sweetheart," he grins as he flexes his aching jaw; the cuffs she has bound his wrists with biting straight into the flesh beneath his fur.

"Maybe you'd like to meet the left too, punk," she hisses as she hauls him up from the barrel he sprawled over after the love-tap met its mark.

"Only if it's gonna introduce me to what's inbetween, Sheriff," he can't resists a sly wink, his tail snaking up the leg of her chaps and stroking her calf suggestively as her eyes furiously blaze.


	3. Tweak

_Prompt from roxyjxx: "__Charley/Vinnie (or if you're up for it Charley/Throttle) "You can't say no to the sex dice.__""_

**ooo**

"You can't say no to the sex dice, sweetheart, those are the rules," Vinnie could hardly contain his glee as he and Charley gazed upon the twin dice she had just rolled and the instructions displayed on their landed faces.

Charley merely cocked an eyebrow and gave her macho mouse boyfriend a cynical smirk. "Pretty sure the makers of this game didn't have 'tail' on their list of body parts, wise guy."

"So I made a few adjustments, so what!" Vinnie exclaimed. "It's an option on Mars!"

Charley rolled her eyes and cocked her head to look at the dice again - one of which had its original listed body part scribbled out and 'TAIL' written below it in felt tip pen.

"Tickle tail," she said outloud. "Hmmm. Well, that doesn't sound too hard."

Scarcely were the words out of her mouth than Vinnie had rolled over, wiggling his muscular butt in Charley's direction, his tail twitching back and forth in excited anticipation.

"It's a piece of cake, dollface!" he promised her as she attempted to look long suffering even as her eyes couldn't help appreciatively trace the contours of his ass, on perfect display in the tight briefs he was wearing. "Ohhh man, I haven't had anyone give me a tweakjob since Jiffy back on Mars and - OW!" He sat up straight, clutching his butt in one hand, an expression of wounded shock on his face

"Didn't anyone ever tell you talking about ex girlfriends does not make for good pillow talk?" Charley queried of him dryly, her hand smarting from the sharp slap she'd just laid on his ass.

"Harsh, sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaimed, before his expression twisted into one of lecherous glee. "I like it!"

"Oh really? Would you like it if I got up and left right now?" Charley pouted warningly at him, her arms crossed over her breasts, cleavage emphasised in the lacy black bra she was wearing. Vinnie - for once - knew better than to remark on how damn adorable she looked, all huffy like that, and instead got down on all fours again, whimpering contritely.

"Okay, okay Charley girl! I'll be good!"

"We'll see," Charley replied, in a voice that indicated she wasn't counting on it. "So, what do I do here?"

"Just kinda - you know - scratch and tickle and stroke it - at the base." Vinnie was practically panting with eagerness as Charley edged up beside him and gently wrapped her hand around the base of his tail. Their relationship had only progressed to the next level the last couple of weeks and they were both still getting accustomed to the differences in their species. It hadn't occurred to her his tail might be an erogenous zone, but it made sense, now that she was thinking about it. Gently, she stroked the tail up and down a few times, peering to see his expression. He was resting his face on his folded arms, eyes shut blissfully, ass right up in the air. Encouraged, she began to stroke her fingertips through the soft fur, varying the pressure, and Vinnie shuddered, his smile growing wider.

"Mmmmmmm," he said, and she had to stifle a giggle. This was fun - it was always fun figuring out new ways to wrap him around her little finger, and it looked like this one was gonna be a doozy!

Her thumb located a vertebrae and she massaged it carefully before moving along the shaft of the prehensile appendage to the next one, which she bestowed with the same treatment. Vinnie's butt lifted even higher in the air, if that was possible, and he groaned out loud, emboldening her run her fingertips gently back down, and then rub the point at which his tail met his body.

"Sweetheart…" he moaned deliriously as she continued her ministrations, clearly putty in her hands.

"Well, well," Charley remarked teasingly. "Now I know how to make a big macho mouse purr like a little kitten."


	4. Somewhere, Out There

_Three sentence prompt from an anonymous: "__VinnieXHarley au where the guys found her". This alludes to the future with Charley so I'm including it here._

**ooo**

"I'm sorry, Vinnie - I know you want me to be someone you can look after, but I'm not that person - never was and never will be," Harley's gentle red eyes gazed steadily into the white mouse's devastated face, kindly but without compromise.

"But - but everything we've been through - " the smart-mouthed martian was uncharacterisically lost for words, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed and attempted to keep control of his emotions, prompting the golden-furred mouse to step forward and stroke his cheek.

"I'm grateful you rescued me and I'll always treasure the fun we had together - but I'm not the gal for you, hotshot," she spoke the nickname affectionately, "she's out there somewhere."


	5. Morning After

_Prompt from oh-my-shog: __First morning after, Charley x Vin? **hopeful eyes**_

**ooo**

She stirs, shifts drowsily, then stiffens with abrupt wakefulness as she registers the warm, furry body pressed up against hers.

_Oh my god… so__**that**__ happened._

Charley's cheeks flush red as a sudden tumult of recollection plays through her mind… a bottle of vodka… a drunken game of truth or dare… the lies she'd defiantly told, meeting his searching and suspicious gaze dead on, unable to help the rush of triumph as his cocky grin faded. Then the secret stab of melancholy as she wondered why she kept doing this, spurning him, denying it to herself, clinging to an independence that was no longer the sanctuary she had found it after Jack first broke her heart, but a prison instead…

And then him, taking one more shot, wiping his mouth with the back of a gloved hand and muttering "fuck it", grasping her by the waist and kissing her, deep, passionate, with surprising skill.

And how _good_ it had felt, after all this time…! She had melted into him almost instantly, her mouth opening to accept the warm probing of his tongue, her arms slipping up and around his neck, practically swooning and too far gone to even contemplate pushing him away, feigning outrage or resistance. He had pulled her against him, her hips bumping into his and a jolt of pure arousal had shaken her to the core as their groins connected, as her hands had run down his neck and over the ripped, unyielding musculature of his shoulders and biceps, gasping hard to find they felt every bit as good as she had never quite dared let herself imagine.

There wasn't an ounce of protest left in her when he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. And after that, well…

Charley squirmed and felt her cheeks grow hotter still to remember the night's activities after that. Then she gasped as a muscular, furry arm slipped around her waist, a strong palm running up over her ribcage to softly cup her breast, the feeling of his loins pressing up around the curve of her buttocks, the teasing tickle of his tail on her calf…

_That's gonna take some getting used to…_ she thought with a little grin as Vinnie pressed his mouth to her neck and began to nuzzle.

"Don't tell me you're up for round two already…" she murmured, trying to affect drowsy indifference as her nipple hardened beneath his fondling, as she felt the telltale slick between her thighs, as her skin flushed with goosebumps in the wake of that tail's tender upwards trail.

"By my count, it's round six, sweetheart," he chuckled into her ear and as the tip of his tail slid tantalisingly against the sensitive crevice of her groin, she heard herself softly moan, and rolled over to embrace him.


	6. Dreams

_Prompt from an anonymous: __( Vincent x Charley ) " I love you..I've always loved you. " pweeaassee?_

**ooo**

"I love you… I've always loved you," Charley whispers as his teeth graze a path down the tender slope of her neck. The fur around his mouth is silky soft as it brushes her flesh, a delicious contrast to the hard tips of his incisors. Goosebumps race across her skin, down over her breasts so that her nipples harden in anticipation.

"I know, sweetheart," Vinnie murmurs back as he kisses his way across her clavicle. "I love you, too."

She arches her back and moans as one of his big hands gently slips beneath her tank, sliding up over her ribs to cup one of her soft breasts, just as his mouth reaches the neckline. His thumb flicks across the erect peak of her nipple and she grasps his furred shoulders and gasps.

She had been lying in bed, unable to sleep, staring out the window to where the tiny bright dot in the sky that was Mars shone. It was an astonishingly clear night and the stars glittered brilliantly. Mars seemed brightest of all.

Then there had the quiet creaking of her door. Through the darkness she had seen him, a figure of velvet shadows, glimmers of white fur flashing silver in the moonlight. He had come quickly to her bed and, without thinking, she had thrown back the covers and welcomed him.

It was so easy, like this, beneath the cover of night. She had been denying him so long, so obstinately, that she felt nothing but relief as his muscled body pressed up against hers, the delicious contrast of the soft fur and the powerful musculature beneath it making her swoon as she allowed him to roll her gently onto her back. When their mouths met finally in a kiss too long yearned for, it had seemed every fibre of her being turned molten gold and her arms had slid up around his neck as he slipped a knee between her thighs and cradled her head against one powerful arm.

She does not resist when his hand slides back down over her belly to the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down. She lifts her hips to help him as his mouth finds her nipple through the fabric of her top, tugging at it with maddening gentleness with those large, sharp teeth. The dark air is chill on her bared flesh as she kicks her shorts the rest of the way off but a moment later he has rolled on top of her and the smooth warmth of his fur is deliciously tantalising. She can't believe how incredible that soft fur feels rubbing silkily against her own naked skin, the taut density of his impressive muscles so hard beneath it. She runs her fingertips down over his shoulderblades then rakes upwards, the fur separating around the path her fingers drag and he groans against her mouth, his own hand twining in her hair.

And now another hardness is pressing insistently against the junction where her thigh meets her groin, and her inner muscles clench in desire. The hard, thick tip of him rubs against her slick folds, nudging gently but urgently at her opening and she hooks her legs around his hips and drives her tongue into his mouth fiercely as he finally pushes deep inside her…

… Charley rolled over, turning her back to the window and the tiny flicker of light that was that far distant planet, her heart a hollow ache in her chest, the tingle between her thighs a cruel need that would never be satisfied, her body humming with the hopeless desire to feel his arms around her. It was never going to happen. She'd spurned him every time, too consumed with fear and doubt, and now it was too late. It had been two years now since the mice had returned to Mars. Two years since she had last seen him. Two years since she had blown it.

As she lay alone in her bed in the darkness of her room, the empty expanse of the sheets beside her reinforcing her solitude, she pressed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill.


	7. Kiss

_Prompt from an anonymous: __first kiss? bmfm Charley and Vincent_

**ooo**

"Goddamn it, Vincent!" Charley tugged her helmet off, her redhair cascading wildly over her shoulders. Her freckled face was flushed with fury, her green eyes bright beneath auburn eyebrows as she scowled and threw her helmet to the ground. "What the hell kinda game you playing at huh?"

The muscular white mouse had pulled his tricked out bike to an abrupt halt and now heeled his kickstand down and dismounted. He pulled his own helmet off, revealing the pretty face that had broken so many hearts back on Mars was contorted with anxiety.

Charley, in her skin tight pink and black bike suit, was luminous with rage, her hair flying around her slightly sweaty face, her figure undulating as she stomped towards him, her pink lips parted to reveal the flash of teeth. She had rarely looked so alive and Vinnie's knees buckled beneath him as adrenalin spiked his bloodstream to recall the terrifying moment, seconds earlier, when all that vitality had nearly been snuffed out.

"You coulda killed me!" Charle was shouting at him as his breath hitched, his heart splintered and he sagged weakly, leaning on the handlebars of his bike for support. She hadn't seen the danger - all she knew was how he had suddenly torn out in front of her, forcing her to swerve violently, nearly losing control of her bike. "Of all the pointless shows of posturing machismo, that had to be one of the most obnoxiously _dangerous_yet!"

He kept seeing it over and over - Charley leaning forward over her handlebars, pushing her bike to its considerable limit, enjoying what she thought was an unfettered ride through the countryside, heedless of the missile that blazed in the blue sky like the sun itself, headed straight for her.

But there she was - alive and kicking, and ready to aim those black-booted feet firmly at his butt, and he was suddenly flooded with a delirious relief as she stormed up to him, her face free of makeup and vibrant with emotion and exertion and - _life._

"You got some nerve, buster - " she was jabbing a gloved finger towards his face, and that close he could see how those green eyes were flecked with dark threads and gold, how the spray of freckles across her cheeks clustered especially thick on the tip of her nose, how the sun caught fire in her hair and before he even knew he would do it, his powerful hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her against him. His other arm went around her waist as he dipped her backwards, her shriek of surprise abruptly muffled as his mouth pressed to hers and a thousand unrealised fantasies were finally satisfied.

For a moment she was stiff in his arms, a hand fisted hard against his chest, her mouth unyielding beneath his, and his pounding heart began to sink. But then she came alive, her lips softened and parted and that gloved fist ran up around his neck and he felt her body sag trustingly into his embrace. Their tongues twined and a jolt of pure pleasure jumped hotly down his spine, turning his loins to mush, making every strand of fur on his body stand on end, his skin tingle, his groin throb and his heart beat with the first joyous rhythm of hope he had felt since Mars.


	8. Across the Universe

_**petthekat89**__ prompted__ things you said with too many miles between us. VinniexCharley _

**ooo**

He gazes up into the night sky, surveying the glittering expanse that stretches endlessly into the horizon from where he sits on the red rocks of Mars. The evening is warm, the breeze like a caress against his fur, and out there in the desert it is so quiet, so empty, the canopy of star-strewn sky so vast, he feels like he could be alone in the universe.

But no, not alone… not entirely. There, directly above him, hundreds of miles away, a small blue star twinkles vividly against the darkness. There, hundreds of miles away, she is getting on with life. Just like he is, here on Mars.

"Oh Charley Girl," he sighs, his big black boots scraping against the red sand, muscular arms hooked around his knees. "I shoulda just told you how I felt…"


	9. Tickle

_allangelsgobyangahard prompted 14. things you said after you kissed me_

**ooo**

"Vinnie…" Charley sighed against Vinnie's mouth, her arms thrown around his neck, her long, lithe body pressed tantalisingly against his.

Vinnie grinned dopily, gazing down into her green eyes with his own smitten red ones. Just moments ago the fiesty mechanic had shoved him backwards onto his bike, grabbed him by the bandoleer and kissed him fiercely, climbing up to straddle him, her breasts soft against his muscular chest, her tongue warm and demanding. It was a moment Vinnie had been dreaming of so long, he wasn't entirely sure he was even awake and all he could do was hold her against him and prayed he would never wake up.

"Yeah?" he answered her dazedly.

Charley's lashes fluttered and suddenly her lips twitched and twisted convulsively and she burst out laughing.

"Your fur is tickling my mouth!"


	10. Ride

_emily229 prompted __7: Things you said while we were driving_

**ooo**

The first time Vinnie's tail wraps around her waist after she settles onto the bike behind him, her tummy does the most peculiar flip-flop and the blood rushes to her cheeks in a torrent that has her particularly aware of how the bike forces her to sit, legs astride, the rumble of the engine ricocheting all the way through the very core of her.

It's a purely carnal impulse she hasn't experienced since Jack left - one that has her all too aware of how his ass looks filling out those tight black jeans, how the ripple of his abdominals is both rock hard and silky soft beneath her touch - firm muscles contrasted against smooth fur - the way her breasts flatten against his back, her crotch pressed flush up against his admittedly spectacular butt.

She wasn't prepared for the intense burst of sensation the long, slim, powerful appendage slipping around her would elicit, sending a tingle scattering along her skin all the way up to where her nipples hardened and she sucked in a breath and prayed to God he wouldn't feel it - Christ, that was all she needed, to give his ego another stroke!

She couldn't rightly say she'd ever known what it felt like to ride pillion with the biker's tail tightly entwined around her waist - stronger and firmer than she'd ever expected it to be. It had intensified the natural sense of connection and intimacy inherent to riding, making all the more profound the fact that biking together was an act of cooperation and trust, sharing one throbbing hunk of precariously balanced metal beneath them, nothing else at all between them and the world - the lash of the wind and rain or the hard beat of the sun. A collision with another vehicle would be devastating. She trusted him to ride her safely where they needed to go and he trusted her not to do anything that could fuck with that. They were in this together. And the tight twine of that supple tail around her middle only impressed it all the more.

"You're the only one I ever wanna ride with again," she murmurs as he guns the engine and peals off down the street, knowing her words will be lost beneath the roar.


End file.
